Zxion's Puppet Collection
This is a list of all of Zxion's Puppets. Some puppets Zxion has stolen, others she has created from scratch. A noticeable trait that Zxion has is that her puppets all have her signature (シオン) '''on them. List of Puppets Ookami '''Ookami (オオカミ, "Wolf") is one of Zxion's orginal creations. It is a silver colored wolf-based puppet that has plates of medal around it's front and back legs. Like all of Zxion's orginal puppets, all of Ookami's weapons are coated in poisoin. Thanks to her Human Puppet abilitly, with the aid of Ookami, she can use simple fire techniques like flame barrier, or creating a fireball even though she herself does not posses any nature type. Ookami, howerver, is a lesser used puppet; only serving it's fuction during moderate to diffcult battles. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flamethrower Flamethrower] hidden inside of it's mouth. *High speed [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senbon Senbon] shooter located under the tail. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Smoke_bomb Smoke Bombs] stored in the front legs. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/String_Reeling_Technique Metal whires] stored in the hind legs. ﻿Ruijinen Ruijien (類人猿, "Great Ape") is another orginal puppet that Zxion herself made. Like it's nme implies, this puppet is around ten feet tall and six feet wide and whose shape resenbles an ape. This is one of Zxion's lesser uses puppets, but it holds an defensive abilitly. Like Ookami, Ruijinen also has the abilitly to use nature transformation even though Zxion doesen't because of the Human puppet technique. But this time it is earth. Ruijinen can create walls, hide for surprise attacks and even tear the earth apart. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet_Buzzsaw Buzzsaw] in left arm. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kunai_Grenade Kunai Gernade ''']stored in back. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Barrier_Tag '''Barrier Tag] on it's front palms. *Retractable [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Bomb Flash Bomb ]on it's forehead. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Triple-Bladed_Claw Tripple Bladed Claw ''']on each wrist. Raion '''Raion (ライオン, "Lion") is Zxion's orginal and moast basic puppet she uses. Along with Tora and Kuma, they are the pimary fighting style for Zxion to use. This puppet is no diffrent from the others in which it can also use nature typed chakra, but this time water. Of the three basic puppets, Raion is used for attack it's Kunai are also covered in poisoin. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Stream_Shooters Water Stream Shooters] inside the mouth. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dako Dako] as it's tail. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jidanda Jidanda] which is stored in a summonng scroll on it's back. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kunai Kunai ]launcher on it's front legs. Tora Tora (虎', "''Tiger") is one of Zxion's pimary used puppets, though it focuses on defense. Like all of Zxion's orginal puppets, Tora is modeled on what it is named after. But unlike the others, Tora's mouth does not come apart. *Genjustu Dispelling [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chili_Pepper_Bomb '''Pepper Pills] *Whole body can become a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Retractable_Shield retractable sheild] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wrist_Launcher Smoke Launcher] Kuma Kuma '''(熊', "''Bear") is the last of Zxion's pimary puppets. Unlike the above two howerver, Kuma does not posses any special weapons or abilities. Rather it serves as support to the other puppets. This puppet is a huge bear, 9 feet-6 inches when stnding on hind legs. What is odd is that it is colored blue while the tip of it's tail, it's ears and paws are colored orange giving a hint on how Zxion named her secret techniques. The puppet itself is featured in many of those exact justu. *Has a huge scroll inside it's cheast. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique Summoning] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scroll Scroll ']to summon Zxion's allies. Wǔshì '''Wushi '(武士', "''Samurai") is a puppet that was made from the corpse of a decessed Samurai. This puppet seems to be special to Zxion as she has never used it in battle and would scrafice even her own puppets to keep this one from being destroyed. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sword Sword] *3 [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABma_Shuriken Fuma Shuriken ''']attached on it's back. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Snake_Summoning_Scroll '''Snake Summoning Scroll] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuru-Kame Tsuru-Kame] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Absorption_Technique Chakra Absorbtion Seals] Urrezko Urrezko (ビートル, "Golden Beetle") is Zxion's self-proclaimed moast powerfull puppet. She destinctively built this to fight Jinchuriki and Kage-Level oponets. It appears as a beatle with golden paint, but it also has the upper body structure of a human. Urrezko can use all justu and nature chakra that the previous metioned puppets can, and it also has acess to the lighting release. Similar to Sasori and Hikuro, Zxion does not controll this puppet with Chakra strings, but by actualy hiding inside of it. Due to it's power, Zxion has labeled this puppet as forbidden and restrains from using it. Even in situstions that become drasticly overwhelming, Zxion refuses from using it, *'Retractible wings' for flight. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Blade Chakra Blades] on it's first two arms. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Kunai_Mechanism Hidden Kunai ''']on it's third and fourth arms. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Retractable_Cable_Arm '''All arms are Retractable]. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Increasing_Pill Blood Incresing Pills] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Military_Rations_Pill Military Pills] hidden inside. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Retractable_Shield Retractable Steel Sheild] located with the fith and sixth arms. *The last two arms hold the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Vibrating_Lightning_Release_Sword Super Vibrating Lightning Release Swords ''']. *Four [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lion-Headed_Kannon '''Lion-Headed Kannons] stored in it's back. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Injection_Shot_Sniper Injection Shot Sniper] sealed within it's cheast. *Pecies of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Infinite_Armor Infinite Armor] covering it's arms, legs and other sevsitive areas. Usage Blue-Orange Secret Techniques The Blue-Orange Secret Techniques '''(青'オランジュシークレットが'技術', "''Ao oranjushīkuretto ijutsu") are a series of Justu tht resolve around Zxion's minpulation of her Puppet Collection. Like thier fellow counterparts, these techniques are named after colors. With these arts, Zxion can do amazing things like controll her puppets without chakra strings, or repair any damage done to them in a matter of seconds. List of Techniques Blue-Orange Secret Technique: No Strings Attached . Blue-Orange Secret Technique: Repair Triva -So far, Zxion is the only known Puppetteer to name thier secret techniques with two colors. -The Types of puppets Zxion has togeather can be based from an old story called the merchant Samurai. The Samurai had the moast exotic pets anybody could hope to ask for, but he still viwed himself as the moast inportant of the group. *Addationaly, the Lion, Tiger, and Bear played thier respective battle roles in the story Brother Bear -Zxion's Puppets can use Natured chakra, even though Zxion herself does not posses any Nature Type herself. Weather this is a result of the Human Puppet technique is still not confirmed.